HunSoo Love Story
by BaekSooChan
Summary: Jika selama ini kalian berpikir bahwa HunHan is Real atau KaiSoo is real. Maka kalian salah besar. This is SeD.O/HunSoo (SehunxD.O/Kyungsoo) Fanfic.


**Summary **

Jika selama ini kalian berpikir bahwa HunHan is Real atau KaiSoo is real. Maka kalian salah besar. This is SeD.O/HunSoo (SehunxD.O/Kyungsoo) Fanfic.

**Author**

Flory KaiSoo 121401 a.k.a Aglaonema Aghniya Huwaida/GALAUnema 20071999

**Genre**

Romance.

**Rating**

T

**Warning**

Yaoi, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s).

.

.

. _Kalau__**gak suka**__**jangan**_**di baca**. Kalo _maksa_ yo wes. Yang penting tong protes *canda.

. Gak suka jangan dibaca. Kalau gak suka jangan maksa.

.

_**Selamat Membaca !**_

Salah satu BoyBand ternama di Korea bernama EXO-k sedang menunggu di backstage. Saat-saat menunggu itu tercipta keromantisan antar 2 couple EXO yaitu BaekYeol dan HunSoo.

**Sehun POV**

Aku Oh Sehun evil maknaenya EXO. Dan orang di sebelahku ini bernama Do Kyung Soo umma sekaligus namjachinguku. Kalian kaget? Jika selama ini kalian berpikir bahwa HunHan is Real atau KaiSoo is real. Maka kalian salah besar. Sebenarnya ke 2 couple itu hanya fanservice untuk menyenangkan para fujoshi terutama fujoshi seperti author *A: Jangan bawa2 nama Author dong!. Apa kalian ingin tahu bagaimana kami bisa jadian? Semua berawal dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_Flash Back_

_Dulu aku mencintai Luhan namun Luhan tidak mencintaiku. Seperti halnya Kyungsoo yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Kai. Karena itu kami sangatlah akbrab._

"_Hei Sehun bagaimana cintamu sudah happy ending kah?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang manis sekali. "Masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hyung sendiri?" Jawabku lalu bertanya aku menduga pasti jawabannya 'sama' dan bingo mungkin aku siap menjadi pengganti mama Lauren. "Sama" jawabnya dengan ekspresi terlihat sedih "Kita menyedihkan." Ucapku dengan ekspresi sedih diangguki olehnya._

_1 Bulan berlalu dan EXO M datang ke dorm kami. Saat itu aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan aku pun menyatakan perasaanku namun sayang aku ditolak._

"_Hyung... Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi Namjachinguku" Ucapku. "Maaf Sehun aku tidak bisa. A-aku sudah mencintai orang lain" Jawabnya dengan alasan aku bertanya "Siapa orang yang kau cintai". "Kim Jong In" Jawabnya dengan nada lirih namun terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. Aku hanya ber O ria. Memang sakit namun entah kenapa hatiku tidak bedegup saat menembak Luhan ya. Setelah itu aku langsung menghampiri D.O dan mencurahkan perasaanku padanya dan dia menjawab "Terkadang saat kita mencintai orang. Kita hanya melihat dari tampangnya saja." aku pun langsung mengejeknya "Berarti ada kemungkinan hyung juga seperti itu dong" namun dia tidak marah bahkan menjawab "Mungkin". _

_Beberapa hari kemudian Kai mengumumkan bahwa dia sudah jadian dengan Luhan. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya aku dan Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi kenapa rasa sakitku terganti oleh perasaan lega ya?. Kyungsoo yang melihatku melamun langsung mangyunkan telapak tangannya keaatas kebawah dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Lamunanku pun buyar seketika._

"_Kyungsoo hyung kita jalan-jalan yu" Ajakku "Kemana?" tanyanya "Ketaman." Jawabku yang langsung menariknya. Alasanku mengajaknya jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan hati kami berdua._

_Di taman kami mengobrol sambil memakan es krim (bayangin eskrim cornetto. Duh, author jadi pengen). Kau tahu meskipun Kyungsoo adalah umma tapi kalau makan eskrim belepotan dimana-mana persis sekali anak kecil (A : Ah elu Cuma ujung bibirnya aja. Udah bilang gitu kayak elu sendiri kagak pernah belepotan). "Hyung, sebenarnya kau bisa makan eskrim gak sih" Kataku, dia langsung panik dan bertanya dengan sifat lugunya "Kenapa belepotan ya?" aku pun mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan jempolku._

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Jantungku berdegup kencang apalagi setelah melihat pipinya yang merona rasanya seperti terbang menggunakan sayap malaikat. Namun ini berbeda saat aku menyukai Luhan. 'Apa jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta padanya.' Batinku semenjak itulah aku meyukai bahkan mencintai Kyungsoo yung. _

_Perasaan itu semakin kuat setelah aku tidur bersamanya. Saat itu Suho ingin tidur bersama Lay yang waktu itu tidur di kamar KaiSoo. Karena Kai tak mau pindah akhirinya aku yang tidur bersama Kyungsoo bukan lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo hyung yang tidur denganku. Kalian tahu ketika dia tertidur ia kelihatan manis sekali terutama bibirnya yang err-sexy. _

_3 Bulan berlalu aku sudah tidak tahan. Ditambah lagi ahnya aku dan Kyungsoo belum punya namjachingu/yeojachingu. Ini saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya._

"_Kyungsoo hyung boleh aku bicara 4 mata denganmu" Ajakku. "Hyung, saranghae." Ucapku. Ia membulatkan matanya kaget "Kau serius, atau hanya ingin menghiburku?" Tanyanya "Aku serius. Sejak Luhan menjadi namjachingnya Kai aku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh pada hyung. Jantungku juga selalu berdegup kencang. Dan-" ucapanku terpotong ketika jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku dan menerima perasaanku "Nado". Aku langsung memeluknya erat sekali dan semenjak itulah kami pacaran._

_Flashback end_

"Sehunie, jangan melamun. Cepat kita siap-siap tampil para fans sudah menunggu kita" Kata Kyungie "Iya Kyungie" Jawabku sambil mencubit pipinya. "Kau tau aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku mengucapkan kata 'terkadang ketika kita menyukai oranglain kita hanya melihat dari tampangnya saja'" Katanya lalu menarikku ke panggung.

**END/Fin/Enggeus/Wis/Selesai** (tepar)

**Hahahahahahahahahahah. Author Flory datang membawa FF oneshoot. Dan ini memperpanjang utang FF author. Oh iya sebenarnya author sempet ragu nih. Takut ada FF balas dendamnya kayak FF KrisYeol yang berujung pada FF pembalasan. Harap RnR kalo bisa mah Follow boh Favorite otte *pemaksa. Ya, mungkin siap-siap aja Author dihajar ma Oh Hani gara-gara buat ni FF. Tapi sebelum di tutup Author mau curhat dulu.**

**Gini Author itu merasa sebagai Author temiskin di FFn. 1. Mungkin kalian readers pasti tinggal di kota kalo author sih kebalik. 2. Mungkin kalian readers pada pake parabola bahkan mungkin ada yang pake tv kabel nah author malah pake antena. Ni notebook aja hasil minjem ke sodara. **

**Tapi alhamdulillah Author selalu bersyukur. Karena Author diberikan banyak bakat terutama bidang entertaiment. **

**Dan terakhir Author mau minta maaf jika FF ini tidak memuaskan. Selamat membaca! **


End file.
